


Elbows Off The Table

by rosemusiclive



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had come out to his parents at the ripe old age of thirteen, and they had accepted him with open arms. Unfortunately, Ross’ parents were much more traditional, and didn't really like things that were “different”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbows Off The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely zero about Ross' family, but I'm sure they are lovely people.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?’ Alex asked, resting his chin on Ross’ shoulder.

‘It’ll be fine.’ Ross smiled, putting gloves on. ‘My parents love me, but suddenly introducing a boyfriend might push it over the edge.’

They were stood in the doorway of their house. Ross was putting on a scarf to go with his winter attire and Alex wearing nothing but boxers and a hoodie that was probably not his. The tall man wrapped his hands around the others waist, and Ross chuckled. 

‘I have to go.’ Ross said, untangling himself from the ginger mans grip. He turned and placed a kiss on Alex’s nose.

‘Do you really though?’ Alex whined, grabbing Ross’ hands. Ross gave him a serious look, and the ginger nodded.

‘Okay, silly question.’

‘I’ve been putting this off for too long, Alex. You know that. I can’t hide this from them anymore. I can’t hide _you_.’

Alex caught Ross’ ice blue eyes and sighed. He himself had come out to his parents at the ripe old age of thirteen, and they had accepted him with open arms. Unfortunately, Ross’ parents were much more traditional, and didn’t really like things that were “different”.

‘I love you’ Alex said, capturing the other mans lips in a sweet kiss and wrapping his hands around Ross’ waist. Ross melted into it, cupping Smith’s face in his hands and smiling. Eventually though, he had to pull back.

‘I love you too.’ He smiled, giving Smith a soft peck. ‘But I really do have to go.’

Smith nodded and took his hands away from Ross, watching as he opened the door stepped out into the below freezing air. His smile dropped as he watched Ross’ car drive away, praying for the best.

—————

It was snowing when Ross pulled up to his large white family home. Pulling his hood up, he got out of the car and jogged up to the door. Ross’ mother opened the door, smiling her tight lipped smile at him.

‘Ross!’ She said, shuffling him inside. ‘You’re just in time.’

It was his grandmothers seventy sixth birthday dinner, and his closest family where there. It was just his mother, father and grandmother as his sister, Amanda, was currently in America. This was fine, however, as he had come out to his sister a long time ago.

‘Heya Granny.’ Ross smiled, pecking his grandmother on the cheek as he sat down at the table. She smiled warmly at him as his mother brought out the potatoes. Polite conversation ensued, it seemed to be going smoothly until his father brought up the topic of Amanda’s recent engagement.

‘So, Jeremy finally proposed.’

‘Honestly, I thought he never would.’ His mother sniped, reaching for the gravy.

‘Well, anyway she’s reaching her thirties, it’s about time she got married.’

Ross’ grandmother caught his eye and gave him an amused look at his parent’s conversation. Raising his eyebrows, Ross hid his smirk by stuffing his face with peas.

‘Elbows off the table Ross.’ His mother commanded, glaring at his elbows as if they had made an unsavoury comment about her curtains.

‘What about you, son?’ Ross’ father said, gesturing to him with his fork.

‘Yes.’ His mother smiled. ‘You’re almost twenty six, you should be finding someone soon.’

‘Well,’ Ross said, hands shaking nervously as he pushed bits of potato around his plate. ‘There is someone.’

‘Oh really?’ His mother asked, a dangerous glint in her eye. ‘Who’s the lucky woman? Do we know her?’

Ross looked down at his plate and swallowed. Opening his mouth, he found himself physically unable to say the words, as if they were stuck in his throat. ‘I’m gay’ seemed to be too much for his vocal cords to handle, so he went for an easier option.

‘It’s Alex.’

There was a heartbeat of a pause, his parents both staring at him.

‘Alex Smith?’ His father asked. Ross nodded.

‘You’re gay?’

‘Yeah, yeah I am. I’m gay.’

Ross let out a shuddered breath as he said the words. His mothers jaw dropped a little, a small gasp escaping her. His father blinked slowly, as if someone had just told him that the green party had won the general election.

‘But, you’ve had girlfriends!’ His mother exclaimed. 

‘Yeah, in secondary school.’ Ross defended, giving out a nervous laugh. His father couldn’t seem to find words. His parents exchanged glances and his mother sighed. Ross’ awkward smile dropped.

‘Son, we love you.’ She said, grabbing his fathers hands. Ross’ heartbeat increased dramatically. ’But you deciding to be gay might not be something we can handle right now.’

Ross’ jaw dropped, his mouth dry.

‘What will the neighbours say?’ His mother hissed, keeping her voice down, as if they could hear her from here.

Cutlery dropping to the table, Ross shook his head. Trying not to let tears fall, he stood and pushed his chair back. His parents said nothing as he moved away from the table, but his grandmother caught his hand on his way out of the room. 

He looked down at her aged face, and saw warmth in her eyes. Slowly, she pressed a small kiss to the back of his hand, a simple message of love and support. Swallowing hard, he nodded at her, and moved towards the front door.

It was close to impossible to get his gloves on with his hands shaking as much as they were. From the doorway, he heard movements from the dining room. Turning as he put his coat on, he saw his father behind him, and froze. The man had a compassionate expression, and for a moment, Ross saw a glimmer of hope.

‘Son.’ His father said, smiling at him and stepping closer. ‘Have you ever tried, you know, not being gay?’

With that, Ross was out the door and into the night.

—————

It wasn't long before Ross’ vision had become too blurred to see the road properly, and he had to pull over at a service station. Parking near the picnic area, Ross leant into the steering wheel of his car and let the tears stream freely down his face.

His parents, his own parents. They loved him didn't they? So why couldn't they accept him? He was still the same person. He was still their son. Still trembling, he reached for his phone.

‘What’s up mate?’ 

Smith’s voice was a joy to hear, but when he opened his mouth, Ross found himself unable to do anything except let out more sobs. He could almost hear Alex’s smile drop.

‘Ross.’ He said, tone soft. ‘Where are you?’

It had taken a bit before Ross could put coherent words together and tell Alex the name of the service station, and the twenty minute wait for Alex to drive there was almost torture, but he eventually arrived, and Ross sighed as he saw the familiar Vauxhall Astra pulling into the car park.

As soon as he had parked, Alex was out of his own car and into the passenger seat of Ross’. Ross instantly melted into Alex’s open arms, letting out a fresh wave of tears. Grabbing the back of his hoodie, Ross nuzzled his head into Alex’s shoulder. Alex pressed small kisses into Ross’ dark hair and sighed.

‘They’ll come around, Ross.’ He murmured, practically pulling Ross onto his lap to hold him close. 

‘You’re their son, and they love you.’ 

Ross nodded into his neck, putting his faith in Alex’s words. For now though he sat himself properly on the taller man’s lap, and pushed his face into his burgundy shirt. Alex secured his hands around Ross and sighed, resting his chin on the shorter man’s head. This night was going to be a long one, but they’d get through it, together.


End file.
